Teen Titans Vol 3 32
:*Flamebird (Bette Kane) :*Flash (Wally West) :*Harlequin (Duela Dent) :*Joto :*Mirage :*Pantha :*Red Star :*Risk :*Superboy (Kon-El) :*Terra :*Wildebeest Villains: *Superboy (Earth-Prime) Other Characters: *Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man *Aqualad *Aquaman *Brain *Captain Marvel (Earth-S) *Celsius *Crazy Jane *Dorothy Spinner *Elongated Man *General Immortus *Jonathan Kent *Kalki *Karma *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Kole *Krypto *Lady Quark *Lodestone *Madame Rouge *Martha Kent *Mento *Negative Woman *Pariah *Phobia *Plasmus *Power Girl *Red Jack *Robin (Dick Grayson) *Robin (Earth-Two) *Scissormen *Scott Fischer *Shrapnel *Speedy (Roy Harper) *Starfire *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) *Superman (Earth-One) *Tempest (Joshua Clay) *Warp *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) Locations: *Fortress of Solitude * Missouri :*Kansas City * Florida :*Key Mordaz * Kansas :*Keystone City :Smallville :*Kent Farm * Michigan :*Midway City *Phantom Zone *Speed Field Items: *Lasso of Lightning *Phantom Zone arrow *T-Spheres Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Sven Larson (New Earth) | Cast2 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast3 = Tony Monetti (New Earth) | Cast4 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast5 = Brain (New Earth) | Cast6 = Ryuku Orsono (New Earth) | Cast7 = William Batson (Earth-S) | Cast8 = Arani Caulder (New Earth) | Cast9 = Niles Caulder (New Earth) | Cast10 = Kay Challis (New Earth) | Cast11 = Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) | Cast12 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast13 = Doom Patrol | Cast14 = Dorothy Spinner (New Earth) | Cast15 = Rita Farr (New Earth) | Cast16 = Elongated Man | Cast17 = Bette Kane (New Earth) | Cast18 = Flash (Bart Allen) | Cast19 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast20 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast21 = General Immortus (New Earth) | Cast22 = Grunt (New Earth) | Cast23 = Harlequin (Duela Dent) | Cast24 = Richard Tyler (New Earth) | Cast25 = Jonathan Kent (New Earth) | Cast26 = Isaiah Crockett (New Earth) | Cast27 = Justice Society of America | Cast28 = Kalki (New Earth) | Cast29 = Wayne Hawkins (New Earth) | Cast30 = Kole Weathers (New Earth) | Cast31 = Krypto (New Earth) | Cast32 = Tashana (Earth-Six) | Cast33 = Rhea Jones (New Earth) | Cast34 = Laura De Mille (New Earth) | Cast35 = Martha Kent (New Earth) | Cast36 = Steven Dayton (New Earth) | Cast37 = Miriam Delgado (New Earth) | Cast38 = Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) | Cast39 = Mi-Sun (New Earth) | Cast40 = Lawrence Trainor (New Earth) | Cast41 = Valentina Vostok (New Earth) | Cast42 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast43 = Nudge | Cast44 = X-24 (New Earth) | Cast45 = Pariah | Cast46 = Angela Hawkins III (New Earth) | Cast47 = Otto von Furth (New Earth) | Cast48 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast49 = Raven (Rachel Roth) | Cast50 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast51 = Red Jack | Cast52 = Leonid Kovar (New Earth) | Cast53 = Risk | Cast54 = Timothy Drake (New Earth) | Cast55 = Robin (Earth-Two) | Cast56 = Clifford Steele (New Earth) | Cast57 = Sanderson Hawkins (New Earth) | Cast58 = Scissormen | Cast59 = Scott Fischer (New Earth) | Cast60 = Shrapnel (New Earth) | Cast61 = Speedy (Mia Dearden) | Cast62 = Starfire (Koriand'r) | Cast63 = Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) | Cast64 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast65 = Superboy (Kon-El) | Cast66 = Superman (Earth-One) | Cast67 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast68 = Teen Titans | Cast69 = Tempest (Garth) | Cast70 = Joshua Clay (New Earth) | Cast71 = Terra (Tara Markov) | Cast72 = Emil LaSalle (New Earth) | Cast73 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast74 = Wildebeest | Cast75 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Cast76 = | Cast77 = | Location1 = Florida | Location2 = Fortress of Solitude | Location3 = Kansas | Location4 = Kansas City | Location5 = Kent Farm | Location6 = Key Mordaz | Location7 = Keystone City, Kansas | Location8 = Michigan | Location9 = Midway City | Location10 = Missouri | Location11 = Phantom Zone | Location12 = Speed Field | Item1 = Lasso of Lightning | Item2 = T-Spheres | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is an Infinite Crisis crossover. * Bushido, Pantha and Wildebeest all die in this issue. * Cyborg is the only active Teen Titan that does not appear in this issue. * This issue contains a flashback to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. * This issue contains many flashback panels illuminating the history and career of the Doom Patrol. | Trivia = * Marlo Alquiza is given cover credit despite having no involvement with this issue. | Recommended = * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Titans | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Teen Titans image gallery * Teen Titans Roster * Teen Titans Rogues Gallery * Argent appearances list * Beast Boy appearances list * Bushido appearances list * Chief appearances list * Doctor Mid-Nite appearances list * Elasti-Girl appearances list * Flamebird appearances list * Flash (Wally West) appearances list * Flash (Jay Garrick) appearances list * Grunt appearances list * Harlequin appearances list * Jonathan Kent appearances list * Joto appearances list * Kid Flash appearances list * Krypto appearances list * Martha Kent appearances list * Mirage appearances list * Mis-Sun appearances list * Mister Terrific appearances list * Negative Man appearances list * Negative Woman appearances list * Nudge appearances list * Pantha appearances list * Raven appearances list * Red Star appearances list * Risk appearances list * Robotman appearances list * Speedy appearances list * Sand appearances list * Stargirl appearances list * S.T.R.I.P.E. appearances list * Superboy (Earth-Prime) appearances list * Superboy (Kon-El) appearances list * Terra appearances list * Wildcat appearances list * Wildebeest appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list | Links = * Teen Titans (Volume 3) index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Teen Titans article at Wikipedia * Teen Titans (animated series) index at TV.com * Titans Tower }} Teen Titans (Volume 3) 32